emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7819 (8th May 2017)
Plot Dan has spent the night in the campervan. He returns to Dale Head and Kerry agrees to things behind them. Dan shows Kerry the graffiti spelling "Grass" across the front of the door. Frustrated David informs Dan and Kerry that someone gave Josh and Jamie an alibi. Laurel tells Sandy that the videos of Ashley have upset Arthur, but Arthur insists he's okay. Whilst Laurel makes breakfast, Sandy asks Arthur about the nightmare, questioning if it was about Ashley, although Arthur avoids the question. Samson makes Sam breakfast to try to make things up for lying and stealing. He feels awful that Sam didn't go on another date with Lydia so he could get new trainers. In the café, Adam and Victoria fill Moira in about the adoption meeting. Victoria is hopeful Adam's criminal record won't be a stumbling block. Eric has placed a cricket bat behind the shop counter but David doesn't want it there. Amelia brings Dan some sandwiches when Josh, Jamie and some of their mates appear on bikes. Amelia tells the thugs to leave them alone. Dan warns Josh and Jamie that the police will soon see through their lies but they throw some food at Dan before cycling off. Samson approaches Lydia in the shop and manages to lure her to the café. Victoria tells Marlon about the open day and worries Adam may not be ready to have a child. She fears they're out of their depth. Moira visits Adam at the scrapyard and questions what's wrong with her son. Adam admits he kissed Vanessa. Amelia tells Kerry about the boys threatening Dan. When Amelia gets on the bus, Josh, Jamie and a crowd of their makes on bikes surround Kerry. They try to intimidate her. Dan appears and the boys retreat on their bikes. Dan has had enough and decides to do something about it. Samson tries to keep Lydia waiting until Sam appears in the café. Sam walks in and Lydia realises what's going on. Dan returns from the police station having reported the boys for harassment. Sam interrogates Samson about what's he's playing at but Lydia assumes Sam is in on Samson's plan. Marlon reminds Victoria she's still young and there is no rush to have children. He states little in life works out the way you imagine but it works out. David is grateful that Dan has gone to the police again. Moira can't believe Adam's bombshell and inquires if Adam has feeling for Vanessa. Adam protests that it's one off mistake and reminds Moira of her own mistakes. Moira tells Adam that his options are to put it behind him or tell Victoria the truth. When Moira drives off, Adam phones Victoria and tells her he loves her and everything will work out. Adam notices his watch is missing. Josh approaches Dan as he's scrubbing the graffiti off the door. He threatens Dan with a knife. Dan states if Josh want to go to prison from a long time he' going the right way about it but Josh is confident he's not. Josh brings Amelia into things so when Josh leaves, Dan calls the police station and retracts his statement. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman *Jamie - Jake Hayward Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs room and front garden *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Kitchen *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,730,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes